


A lot can change (in three years)

by booksblanketsandtea



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: I don't shave for Sherlock Holmes, John's Mustache, M/M, Reunion, Series 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksblanketsandtea/pseuds/booksblanketsandtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock stops outside the restaurant for just a moment, and takes a breath. Three years is a long time to be dead, after all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lot can change (in three years)

Sherlock stops outside the restaurant for just a moment, and takes a breath. Three years is a long time to be dead, after all, and he’s had so many days and weeks and months to think about this moment. To think about what to do, what to say; to wonder how John might react. So he takes a breath, and does his best to calm three years worth of nerves and sorrow and  _‘it was for you, it was all for you’_ back down into his roiling gut, because he needs to be calm for this. He needs to be good for this. For John.

He walks through the door of the restaurant, and everything seems to be slow and fast as his eyes focus on the man sitting alone at the table before him. He has pins in needles in his hands and feet and he can’t hear anything over the buzzing in his ears; is he hyperventilating? Oh, strange, he is. Sherlock takes another deep breath and stops a few feet from his ( _ ~~flatmate-colleague-friend-heart-everything?~~ )  _John and stares, waiting for him to look up, to acknowledge his presence.

He swallows as the sandy-grey head turns to him, the oh-so-blue eyes widening in what can only be described as shock, and Sherlock takes in every detail of John Watson’s face and feels his heart start to beat again. He opens his mouth and says;

"John. I moustache you to forgive me."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
